


Extraction of a zero-sum

by AwayLaughing



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, Mornings, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: Seren knows it's not fair to launch her ambushes in the morning given her prey, but the fact remains. Ernol made her a promise and she's going to extract it, even if it means playing dirty.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Extraction of a zero-sum

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is overly dramatic because I think I'm funny like that. Seren just wants attention lmfao

Seren was not entirely clear on what it was Ernol did when not playing quartermaster’s apprentice, other than it seemed to leave him with plenty of time to play at being Duliae’s messenger. Asking him did no good, he was bluntly avoidant of anything remotely close to a detail she might request, and after the first conversation the morning after Duliae’s party, she’d quite given up asking him.

Still as verbally evasive as he was, tracking him down was for the most part very easy. If she didn’t know where he was, there was a good chance she’d wake up and find he’d spent the night and was seated at the table, breaking fast. Or well, usually he found _her_, as both himself and Duliae slept far longer into the morning than she could ever remember doing. Some of her fondest memories were of watching the sun rise over the water and whatever breakfast her father could scrounge together.

Seren did not mind their strange sleeping habits however. Not usually anyway, as it gave her time to be alone, something she’d never valued in Edric and was in very short supply here now. Today however, she found herself on her fourth mug of Duliae’s tea, and getting rather antsy waiting. Finally however, one of the servants appeared; and oh how even after a few weeks she struggled to deal with people who’s only purpose when around her was to do things for her.

While dealing with the servants with ease was not a skill she’d yet to master, judging who was awake first on the spread they brought out was. A tureen, some bread and a few tarts told her it was probably Ernol. Duliae liked a wider spread, and they’d certainly be bringing out a juice jug and another carafe or six of his preferred brew – a dark bitter thing she’d no taste for.

True enough, not five minutes later Ernol appeared. He barely spared her a glance before sliding into place, grunting in what she knew to be his habitual morning greeting.

“Good morning Ernol,” she said, unable to stop herself from being pleased to see him. Seren kept her gaze averted though, feigning complete enthrallment with her tea cup. Ernol did not do well when he thought she wanted to interact first thing, she’d learned, and she preferred to let him finish waking up in his own time. If for no reason other than he was markedly more pleasant to talk when she eased him into the whole socializing thing.

Besides, silent breakfasts were completely normal having come from the home of aunt Vanya.

As such, Seren didn’t have any problem letting Ernol do as he must, even if she’d been waiting for him for hours. She wasn’t going to get what she wanted if he was falling asleep on his face. To tide herself over, she snagged another tart, taking the time to savour it as she ate.

The thing about Duilae’s house was not just the assured presence of food, but the many vast types of food. So far, Seren found she did not care overmuch for some of the sweets that often appeared after dinner, but she couldn’t deny the novelty of fruit and its appeal. The staff had noticed her quirks, and had started making fruit tarts with little added sweetness. She suspected the ones they gave her were _not_ the ones they gave Ernol, Duliae or Skylar, having watched more than one breakfast be prepared.

So busy was she, considering her pear tart she didn’t notice Ernol was watching her for...well she did not know how long. Only that she looked up, and he was frowning at her in that way she’d learn meant ‘I’m thinking’ and not ‘I wish you would just expire and save me from the unpleasantness of having you around’.

“Yes Ernol?” she asked, finishing her tart and sipping her tea. Ernol frowned harder.

“You’re not usually still here, once I awake,” he said.

“My executioners are on Harpy duty for the next two days, apparently something riled them in the forest three weeks past and they’ve been rather loud since. Can you imagine?”

Ernol didn’t so much as a let his eyebrows lift, scowl firmly in place. “No, I meant why are you here at the table.”

Not blessed with the mightiest of social graces at the best of times, it was clear Ernol did not fully appreciate his own phrasing. For example, it clearly did not occur to him that someone could interpret his tone and words as meaning ‘I do not want you here’. Luckily, Seren was the forgiving sort, and tolerant of this particular flaw. It almost made her feel at home, really. And besides, when a man spent the first few days of our acquaintance reminding you of your likely and looming death, almost anything coming out of his mouth looked better by comparison.

“I was waiting for you,” she said.

“Why?” his face cleared just a little, focusing sharpening, “has something happened?”

“Rest assured, Ernol, if anything dire comes my way I will brave knocking on your door,” she said, not even bothering to look grim or grave, smiling at him. “You promised you would teach me how to use a blade. Now I understand of course you might have been banking on not having to actually go through with such an arduous task but-”

“No.” Ernol cut her off rather sharply. “I mean, I never intended to go back on my word. Your scouts are not teaching you anything?”

Seren paused for a moment. She could admit that the scouts were both her trainers and some of the bigger threats in her life. Them knowing everything about her abilities seemed unwise – as did letting Gawloyes read detailed reports on it. Ernol wasn’t a particularly _keen_ conspirator though, so she decided after a very short beat to leave the ‘undermining your grandfather’ thing out.

Out of hand she rejected the idea of admitting she just wanted a little time with him. As if he’d take _that_ well.

“It’s the principal of the thing,” she said. “And besides, they care much more about the Cuthintal.”

Somehow, the frown deepened further. Idly Seren wondered if his face hurt. “You think they are sabotaging your weapon’s training?” he asked. Before she could speak, he answered his own question. “Foolish question, of course they are. It does not serve them for you to truly be self sufficient.”

It wasn’t an answer, but Seren could tell he was thinking, so she stayed quiet and resisted the urge to drink more tea. She waited, instead, letting Ernol think on it.

Finally he freed her from the waiting. “Are they teaching you dagger or archery?”

“Dagger, they did not see any use in my having a bow,” she said.

“Mm, not if the main goal is to stab anyone trying to cut your throat, no” Ernol said. He was clearly thinking now, frowning off in the middle distance. He refocused on her fairly quickly. “You truly wish me to teach you?”

“Yes! Ernol I would very much love for you specifically to teach me how to not stab myself with my own dagger,” she said, throwing her all into it and was startled when he actually smiled.

“Then I’ll meet you in an hour.”

“Will you be actually awake in an hour?” she asked, unable to help herself. He blinked at her once, and then scoffed.

“An hour, Seren.”

“An hour, Ernol.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind on NaNo that clearly I should be writing fanfic instead right? Right???
> 
> This thing's real title is "pretty much the moment Ernol cemented his crush, 2.1 months before he can even admit this to himself". Current title is a reference to math (!!) not the cognitive bias we probably know better. It's inspired by Ernol promising to teach you in the cabin, and my realization that Seren would 10000% hold him to that because pretty elf man is not evading her gdi
> 
> Anyway I love Ernol and I really love Seren and you'll be seeing more of these idiots.


End file.
